Seed of Corruption
Seed of Corruption, often abbreviated SoC', is a warlock Shadow-based Damage over Time spell that does Area of Effect Direct Damage after doing a fixed amount of damage over time. This spell was introduced in The Burning Crusade expansion. Notes Seed of Corruption is a binary spell, so it will either be completely resisted (no DoT and no explosion) or land for full damage. If the DoT lands, an explosion damaging everything around it is guaranteed. Seed of Corruption can not be used in combination with Corruption. If SoC is cast on a target affected by Corruption, SoC replaces Corruption. If Corruption is cast on a target affected by SoC, it fails with the message "A more powerful spell is already active". If a target afflicted by Seed of Corruption takes damage from another target's SoC detonation and survives, it will not have its own SoC detonate. The DoT will continue ticking until the required amount of damage has been done, or the target is killed. Only then does its own SoC explosion actually occur. SoC detonation can be set off by any damage, not necessarily from the Warlock. For example, casting SoC on a mob being attacked by other members of the group is likely to produce an instant explosion. SoC detonation consumes the effect (hence stops the damage-over-time). It does not damage the target itself, only those around it. The direct damage from the explosion can crit. Its damage is affected by talents and gear, but the detonation threshold is not. In other words, SoC will detonate as soon as target receives 1044 damage, even though it may only take 2-3 ticks of the DoT to deal this much damage. In essence, extra +dmg gear will "shorten the fuse". The DoT part receives 150% bonus damage from +dmg gear (damage is spread out over 6 tics), the detonation part gets 16.6% bonus damage. As of the patch 2.0.8, Seed of Corruption ignores line-of-sight when it detonates. This can be very dangerous in some situations; for example, an explosion in the whelp room in Scholo can aggro Rattlegore and Risen Constructs through the floor. Unlike Corruption, SoC casting time is not affected by talents. It is always 2 seconds. Tips and tactics Seed of Corruption is most useful in situations where you have to deal with multiple mobs at the same time and you have a tank with AOE taunt (such as Voidwalker). As soon as the tank grabs aggro, quickly cast SoC on as many mobs as you can. Try not to target mobs taking damage from the tank. If all goes well, detonations will wipe all mobs in no time. However, there have to be at least 3-4 mobs in the group, and they shouldn't have more than 10,000 hp each. If you can't kill everyone with the initial round of detonations, you'll have a pack of very angry mobs at half-health beating on you and you won't be able to do anything. Seed of Corruption is best used when you don't have aggro. It's hard to cast a 2-second spell while taking damage from multiple mobs. If you have mobs attacking you already, you're better off using Hellfire over SoC. In PvP, it can be useful to steadily cast it at a target which constantly takes damage, as the previous SoC can trigger before the next one arrives; this can be used to deal immense amounts of damage in short time. Known bugs Seed of corruption is known to hit mobs "through" walls, be careful in it's use. Past changes Category:Warlock Abilities Category:Shadow Spells Category:AOE Spells